


Kiss it better

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boldly Bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: When Leonard is bruised on an away mission, Jim offers to kiss it better.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "kissing it better" square of my Boldly Bingo card. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments on my other bingo fics!
> 
> Edit: missed a bit when posting the first time, sorry!

Normally, Leonard wouldn’t be wearing clothes to bed like this. He disliked the feel of it, and it wasn’t like he didn’t wear his uniform enough as it was. Jim had insisted on pulling him down into the bed as soon as they entered his quarters, though, and Leonard hadn’t complained, for once. He wanted to smooth out that small, worried crease between Jim’s eyebrows, and wearing clothes to bed was a small sacrifice if he could accomplish that.

”I can’t believe you won’t let Chapel fix you up,” Jim muttered, smoothing a hand over Leonard’s chest.

”It’s just a bruise, Jim. We don’t need to waste resources on that.” Leonard caught the hand and kissed Jim’s knuckles. “It’s good for the body to heal naturally every once in a while.”

”But you’re in pain.”

”I’m fine, darlin’. It’ll stop hurting in a few days.”

The worried crease stubbornly stayed between Jim’s eyebrows, and Leonard smoothed a thumb over Jim’s palm.

”Jim. I’m okay.”

Jim sighed and pulled Leonard closer, careful of his bruised side. He nosed into Leonard’s collarbone.

”I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

”I know. But it’s not a big deal. I should have been more careful.”

Jim made a noise of protest and pulled back.

”It’s not your fault the rocks were sentient and hostile. I mean, who could have even seen that coming?”

Leonard had to laugh at that, even though it pulled painfully at the bruise over his ribs. He hissed and put a hand over it, as if that would stop the pain. Jim’s lips pressed together.

“If you won’t let them fix it, will you at least let me help?”

Leonard snorted and pulled a hand through Jim’s hair.

“Of course, darlin’. What did you have in mind?”

Jim’s frown melted into a grin, the corners of his eyes creasing. He slipped out of Leonard’s arms and wiggled down the bed, the sheets wrinkling under him.

“I’m gonna kiss it better. Unless you think it would be a waste of resources?” Jim asked, eyes big and guileless.

“I suppose,” Leonard said, settling down more comfortably on the bed. “That if you wanted to, there would be some benefit to it. I’m sure you know what resources we have to spare. You are the captain after all.”

Jim laughed and pushed up Leonard’s shirt. The first kiss wasn’t anywhere near the bruise, but Leonard didn’t point that out. It would be rude to interrupt Jim’s process, after all. Jim’s lips were warm against his belly, soft and tender, and Leonard threaded a hand through Jim’s hair and relaxed. It didn’t hurt when he stayed still, and so he could just focus on Jim’s weight on his legs and Jim’s lips against his skin.

Jim traveled upward slowly, pushing the shirt higher and higher and nuzzling into the trail of hair that he was following. Leonard chuckled and then winced. Jim looked up and frowned.

“This is going to take some serious kissing,” he decided, and then moved on to where the bruise was coloring Leonard’s left side red and purple. It would slowly darken over the next few days, and then turn green and yellow, and Leonard wasn’t looking forward to that part, even though it would hurt less by then. He always thought yellow bruises looked like someone was dying. Jim’s lips brushed the edge of the bruise, and Leonard tried to relax. It felt nice, the softness against the ache. He closed his eyes and just felt.

Jim kissed every inch of the large bruise, feather light, never enough pressure to hurt, just enough to be felt. He was thorough and gentle and Leonard’s heart felt like it was going to burst. Jim could be so cocky and carefree that it was easy to forget how caring he was underneath, how much he wanted to help, to protect everyone around him. How much he loved Leonard.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Jim up to kiss him on the lips, pouring all his gratitude and love into the kiss. It turned a little desperate, a little rough, and he would have stopped, but Jim kissed him back with just as much fervor. His fingers dug into Leonard’s face, like he thought Leonard would escape if he didn’t hold on. Leonard pulled him in tighter to reassure him, and the bruise sent a spike of pain through him. He grunted, but tried to hold on when Jim pulled back.

“No, c’mon, it’s nothing. Come back.” His voice was rough, and Jim’s hair was on end, and he didn’t want to stop. Jim bit his kiss swollen lip and hovered a hand over Leonard’s ribs.

“Only if you promise to let me take care of you,” he said, ghosting his fingertips over the purple areas. It sent a shiver down Leonard’s spine, goose bumps spreading outwards from their points of contacts.

“Jim.” There was something stuck in Leonard’s throat. He tried again. “I’m okay. Stop worrying.”

“Never.”

Jim was back, so careful to keep his weight off of Leonard’s ribs and yet so demanding in his kisses. He pushed at Leonard’s shirt until Leonard pulled it off, and then he trailed sucking kisses down Leonard’s throat. He found the spot that made Leonard’s back arch, and he didn’t complain when Leonard’s fingers probably left marks of their own on Jim’s back. He just kept worrying the spot, teeth coming out to gently nip it, and Leonard’s breath stuttered.

“Let me take care of you, Bones,” Jim murmured, the vibrations adding sensation on top of sensation. “Just relax. It’s my turn to spoil you.” And he went back to sucking, knowing just how much pressure was on the edge of too much. Leonard’s mouth struggled to form words. He was so hard.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathed, finally, dredging up the words from somewhere beyond the need. It still took some doing, getting him to accept that he didn’t have to reciprocate, not worrying about Jim having a good time, but Jim was working on him, getting him to relax, to enjoy himself wholly. Jim liked giving pleasure just as much as Leonard did, and they were working out a system. Sometimes, Leonard just needed to come along for the ride. Apparently, Jim wanted this to be one of those times.

Jim hummed in satisfaction and left the spot on Leonard’s neck with one last slow suck. It would leave a mark, but Leonard wasn’t complaining. It felt too good. He could cover it up if needed. Jim’s bare chest was warm and soft under his hands, and he slid his palms up and down just to feel him, to enjoy his skin and warmth and there-ness. Jim smiled up at him and then lowered his mouth to the bend of his elbow.

This Leonard had known he might like before he met Jim, but no one had thought to try it and he hadn’t bothered pointing it out. The soft skin on the inside of his arm, from the elbow down to his wrist, was sensitive. Jim’s lips there sent shivers of pleasure through him, and the added scrape of his day old stubble, blond and invisible as it may be, had Leonard clenching his fists and his jaw. Jim grinned up at him again, cocky and delighted, and Leonard rolled his yes.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. Jim was way too pleased at having discovered that spot, and while Leonard wasn’t complaining, he didn’t think Jim needed any more of an ego stroke.

That thought evaporated when Jim’s hand trailed over Leonard’s cloth covered cock just as he bit down gently on Leonard’s wrist. The moan Leonard let out would surely stroke Jim’s ego for days to come, but Leonard suddenly didn’t care.

“Jim,” he gasped, and Jim hummed a question. “Jim.” He didn’t have anything more intelligent to add, but Jim seemed to get it nonetheless. He sat up and hooked his fingers in Leonard’s pants, unzipping them and pulling them down slowly, following with his mouth, first kissing one hip bone, then the other. He left the pants around Leonard’s knees and gently kissed the underside of his cock. It jumped against his lips, and Leonard threw his head back. He scrabbled for something to hold on to as Jim drew his tongue from root to tip, and dug his fingers into the pillow by his head.

Jim lowered his mouth slowly, enveloping Leonard’s cock in warmth and wetness and suction, and Leonard moaned, the sound ripped out of his chest, scraping against his throat on the way out. Jim hummed in response and took him in a little deeper. Leonard felt himself hit the back of Jim’s throat, heard the click as Jim swallowed. His focus narrowed down to Jim, Jim, Jim. His knuckles ached where he was gripping the pillow. His knees came up on both sides of Jim, but he didn’t move his hips.

Jim’s fingers stroked over his balls, and Leonard whined. Jim hummed again in delight, and repeated the motion. Leonard’s hips stuttered. Pleasure was burning through him, and the pain in his side was just one more sensation now. Jim’s throat clicking on every swallow, the way his head bobbed up and down, his fingers gentle as the explored, it all built and built and Leonard couldn’t think. He could just feel.

“Jim. Jim, it’s. I’m.”

Jim sucked harder, and Leonard came with a muffled shout, biting down hard on the meat of this thumb and heaving great breaths through his nose. Jim kept sucking, gentler now, and Leonard shuddered with aftershocks, little shivers of pleasure running up and down his skin.

Jim pulled off with a pop and laid his head on Leonard’s thigh. Leonard released his hand from his mouth and winced. He’d left teeth marks. That would sting for a while.

“Feel better?” Jim asked, voice a little hoarse, grin smug and pupils blows wide. He licked his lips and Leonard groaned.

“Come up here. I think you broke me.”

Jim laughed and crawled up the bed, stopping on the way to press another gentle kiss to Leonard’s bruise. He settled against Leonard’s uninjured side and stroked a hand over his cheek.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” he said, eyes soft and warm.

Leonard snorted.

“You’re welcome. It was a hardship.”

Jim grinned.

“I know it was. And I know you’re just itching to ask me about my own orgasm, but you know what?” He leaned in and kissed Leonard, long and deep. “I think I’m just going to make you lie there and watch me take care of it myself. Let you to really work on this relaxing thing.”

Leonard groaned.

“You’re killing me, Jim.”

Jim laughed and flopped down on the bed. He pushed his boxers off and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Now, Bones, no touching. Just lie there and enjoy your afterglow.”

Leonard’s mouth watered at the sight of Jim’s hand slowly stroking up and down his own cock, thumb rubbing under the head just the way Leonard knew he liked. His hands twitched, but he kept them to himself, just watching, taking in the flush of Jim’s skin, the way his free hand was stroking up and down his stomach, teasing the sensitive skin there.

“Does that feel good, Jim?” he asked, and Jim bit his lip.

“You’re cheating,” he complained, hand speeding up. “You know how much I love your voice.”

“Well, darlin’, you never said anything about me not talking.” Jim swallowed and pinched a nipple, and Leonard came up so he was laying on his side, head propped up with a hand. It gave him the perfect view of Jim. He kicked off his sleep pants all the way and grinned at Jim. “You made me feel so good, Jim. I forgot who I was for a second there. Did it feel good, making me moan?”

Jim whined in response, pinching his nipple again and throwing his head back.

“I bet it felt good. It felt good for me. You’re so talented with that mouth. I never stand a chance. I came so hard.”

Jim’s breaths were coming in pants now, and Leonard leaned in so he could speak directly into Jim’s ear.

“Are you going to come for me, Jim? Come one, I want to see it. Show me how good you felt taking such good care of me.”

Jim whined again, low in his throat, and his free hand searched out Leonard’s, clutching it hard and squeezing Leonard’s heart at the same time. With a few more rough stroked, Jim froze up, his mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut and he came, splattering his stomach and hand white. He stayed like that, frozen in pleasure, for a few seconds, and then he went boneless, sinking into the mattress. He closed his mouth, cleared hit throat.

“You cheated,” he said conversationally, without opening his eyes. Leonard laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not sorry.”


End file.
